Sometimes it just doesn't matter
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: His regular life as a normal shinobi was over the moment he met her. The moment they had set eyes on one another. The moment she formed a liking to this lazyass ninja. Shikamaru and Temari.
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

What have I done to deserve this? What In the world could I have possibly done wrong to deserve something like this!

Shikamaru sighed as he slowly strode home. His shoulder-length black hair was pulled neatly into a lose ponytail at the back of his head, like always. He took his normal route home, and when he got there, his mom lectured him, like always, about something or another. He didn't really pay any attention to her, which was normal. Though, he did remember something about a pig and a stuck up flower. It didn't take much to tell she was talking about his two wonderful team mates. (Note the sarcasm.) Sure, Choji was his best friend, and Ino wasn't that bad once you spend enough time with her and really get to know her. But apparently his mom didn't seem to agree with him.

Shikamaru mouth twitched when he remembered that entertaining night he had invited his friends over for dinner. Lets just say, it didn't go over well with his mother in the end. Well, and his father didn't really help out much either. The whole thing ended up with Ino and Choji leaving with rather empty stomachs and his father in an extremely crabby mood. That, and a lot of dishes to wash.

But back to his present situation. Sure, he was the one who knew her best, and he did deal with her in the past better then any one else, but that by far did not make it okay. She had to be the most troublesome person he had ever met.

The last time he was assigned to deal with her stay in Konoha, she had thought it would be funny if she ditched him. Later on that night he found her at some strange bar, drinking like a storm. Hell, he didn't even know how she had gotten the bartender to serve her, seeing as she was only... Wait... She was nineteen, wasn't she. Shikamaru scratched his head and stopped for a moment. He had forgotten she was two years older then himself, seeing as he had always been taller then her. Anyways, she was so drunk, he had to take her to his house and make her stay there for the night.

He cringed when he remembered his back-cramping night on the couch in the living room. She hadn't even apologized. She just started complaining about how the bed was to stiff and how the room smelt. Again, he sighed. Why me?

At least he had the three days it takes to get to Konoha until she arrived. This time he would make sure she had a place to stay. One that didn't stink, had a bed comfortable enough for her, and was not his house. Sure, his mom had liked her. Actually, a more accurate way to say it would be she loved her. The woman didn't even have a hangover from the night before, which surprised me the most. The two of them chatted the entire time and his mom even invited her to stay for the rest of the week she was in Konoha!

Fortunately for him, she had courteously (Can you imagine?) refused. Though he still had to escort her around the village. Why, he didn't know. Tsunade-sama should know by now that Temari knew her way around almost as much as any villager that lived here.

Shikamaru finely came up to his house and stepped up to his door. At least he still had three days...

The next day...

"Shikamaru! Someone is at the door!" He heard his mother call through the house. Shikamaru sat up from his place on his bed and yawned non courteously. "Shikamaru!"

"What?" He called, aggravated.

"Get the door!" Her voice was strong and irritated.

He pushed his blanket from his body and turned his feet to dangle off the bed. He already knew from experience that he wouldn't win the fight and get the sleep he wanted any more, but it was always entertaining to egg his mom on as much as he could.

"But mom—" He called back. He knew once he answered the door his mother would find him some other chore to do, so he might as well get pay back.

"But nothing! Now!" She was already near the edge, he just needed to push a little bit more...

"NOW!" It rang through his ears as if he were standing inside a bell that was three times his size as it rang over and over again.

Never mind, she lost it. He quickly stood up and grabbed his over shirt and vest to go on top of his fish-net shirt, throwing them on swiftly (which was an action that usually didn't go well with Shikamaru) and scattered down the hall to the front door.

Right before he got there, he checked his watch. It was only seven in the morning. He had told Ino and Choji to meet him here at ten! He sighed, there really wasn't anything he could do about it. Shikamaru placed his hand on the door handle and felt a small twitch in his head. Weird.

When he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. He felt a sudden urge to grip the handle and slam the door shut as hard as he could in the person's face.

But he didn't, and wished he had.

Temari smiled large at him, eyes shut. It was that kind of smile that said; I'm just here to annoy the heck out of you for the sheer joy of it.

Even though he should have expected something like this, he still gaped at her early arrival. "You—your not..." He started, trying—and failing—to speak intelligently.

She just kept on smiling. Man I hate that smile. "I was just so exited to get here, so I kinda left a bit early." As if that explanation would make him any less aggravated to see her. Her eyes opened. Amusement and—if he guessed it right—a bit of laughter was shining brightly in her eyes.

Shikamaru regained his composure and stood straight in the door way. "You were supposed to be here in two days. One at the least." His voice betrayed nothing. Something he had picked up after dealing with genins and academy students ever sense he became a chunin. "Why are you here?"

Temari's grin flipped and transformed into a pout. "I told you already. I was bored, so I came early." She blinked. "You don't really look that exited to see me."

Actually, she didn't tell him that. But even so, that didn't make it a good reason for her to unexpectedly show up at his frond door. "What do you want?"

She smiled again. Hell, why doesn't she stop! "I checked in at Hokage-sama's and she told me that you would have things set up and planed for my arrival."

He frowned. "Which was supposed to be in two days."

Apparently, she didn't care.

Later on that day...

"Temari, I really do have to go." He sighed when she frowned and shook his head from side to side. His hair, which had been left down because he hadn't had time to put it up, was dangling down at the sides of his face. "I told Choji and Ino to meet me at my house at ten, which is now."

Temari frowned, but he figured that she knew when enough was enough. She shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll go get some work done, then meet you back at your place later, okay?"

It seemed reasonable enough. So he nodded his head and turned to leave the way he had came.

"Wait."

Shikamaru turned back. Now what?

"Just make sure you have reservations at a nice inn for me. Thats all I ask." She grinned, turned, and left.

He couldn't help but smirk. He didn't really know why he smirked, all he knew was that it happened, and now people were staring at both he and the sand shinobi. He quickly washed away the smile and continued his way back to his house.

When he arrived, both Choji and Ino were waiting outside, patiently, awaiting his return. Once Ino caught sight of him, she grinned large and waved her had in greeting.

"So, why is it that you are always the one who Hokage-sama picks to escort the Sand around anyways?" Ino asked when the three had been seated comfortably in his front room. "I mean, Really! You could use a break every once in a while from those guys anyways. I should march straight up—"

He sighed, interrupting her. "It's okay, Ino. Not that big a deal." Tsunade would most likely blame him for her actions anyway. Might as well stop her before that happens. He didn't want the Hokage-sama yelling at him again for no good reason.

"We'd better head over to the training area soon, or Temari might get bored and end up cutting our practice short."


	2. Chapter 2,The fight: Ino's Advice

Chapter Two. The fight: Ino's Advice.

"You know," Temari started, trailing behind Shikamaru as he led her studiously to the inn she was staying at, "you could have just told me where it was, if I'm that horrible a person to talk to."

Shikamaru started at the sudden conversation she had begun. He sighed. "It's not like your bad company, you just talk too much." He had said it without thinking, unlike most of the things he did.

The blond Shinobi dug her feet into the ground. "I what?"

"You talk too much." He repeated, turning back to see why she had stopped. Apparently, what he had said was wrong for some reason.

"I talk too much?"

"Yes, that is what I said." He sighed, what was the big deal? Hadn't she heard him?

Temari shot past him in stoic fury. "Fine." She stated coldly.

What had he said?!

* * *

It wasn't long before Shikamaru found himself in the Yamanaka flower shop, in search for his friend. No, not Choji. Sure, he was a good friend. But really, would he know anything about his problem? Not really.

"Hey, Ino. You got a sec?" Shikamaru asked from across the counter. All around him were flowers. Large ones, small ones, blue, pink, purple, orange... Any color you could think of. Most of them grew in Konoha, but the reason the store was so famous was because of the plants that grew out side of the country. Ino and her father could bring plants from all over, because of their Shinobi missions.

The blond turned in shock to find her friend standing before her. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" She asked with wide blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, like always, but today it was loose, and lower on the back of her head. The color almost reminded him of someone...

"Um, yeah. Could you take a short break?" Shikamaru inquired, scratching the back of his head. "I just have a small question that I need help with."

If Ino was shocked at first, that was nothing. Shikamaru, the mastermind, super genius Shikamaru, was asking for help with something?! Now that was surprising.

"Yeah, just wait in the back. I'll be right there." She pointed to a red door behind her with long vines growing around it.

The back wasn't much different then the front, it was most likely just an extra work room. He heard the door behind him open, and Ino came striding into the room.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked, bringing her arms around her back and grabbing the ties to her green and pink apron.

The Shinobi leaned up against a tall pillar that was in the middle of the room. "Um, well, I kinda guess I said something weird..." He started, but stopped suddenly when he saw a smile form on Ino's face. "What?" His voice rang defensively.

"Nothing, continue. Please!"

Shikamaru sighed. What ever. He might as well get it over with. Really, what could go wrong? He should just tell her the truth and be done with it. "I told someone that they talked too much, and they got totally defensive. They haven't talked to me since."

Ino's grin came back. "So?"

"So, what do I do?" He inquired impatiently.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?" Okay, this wasn't as easy as he fist planed it out.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Why do you need to know?" He retorted, tired of all of her questions. He just wanted a simple answer!

"So, what do I do?" He tried again with a slight edge.

"To get Temari to talk to you?" She asked, a slight glimmer in her bold blue eyes.

"Yes!" Shikamaru exclaimed a bit to late. He had been frustrated, and hadn't thought about every thing she had said until after he yelled. Shikamaru lowered his head, trying to cover the slight blush that was coming onto his face. Oh, great.

"I knew it!" She expressed with triumph.

"Knew what?!" He demanded, aggravated that she would start assuming things that weren't true.

Ino stopped. "Nothing."

Shikamaru sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's say it is Temari. What did I do?"

"Well, what exactly did you say?" She started, getting serious.

"I just said that she talks too much. That was it! Then she stormed off and hasn't talked to me since."

"Well, there's your problem! Why the hell did you tell her that?!"

"Because," He started, confused as to why she had so suddenly yelled. "She does."

Ino shut her eyes and looked almost as if she were about to die. "Listen, Shikamaru. If you were dating a girl that was a little on the chubby side, would you tell her she was fat."

Shikamaru thought about it. "No." Then caught something she had said. "Wait, are you saying that Temari and I are together?"

Ino frowned. "No. I said 'if you were dating a girl', I didn't say 'if you were dating Temari'."

"So your calling her fat?"

"No!" Ino yelled. He delved into thing way too much! "I am just say this hypothetically! God, Shikamaru! What is it with you today? You're acting like Naruto!"

Now that got his attention. "What?"

"You're acting like Naruto! You aren't even listening to me!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I would not call her fat if I were going out with a girl that was 'a bit on the chubby side'."

Ino smiled, glad that he was back. "Just tell her you're sorry."

* * *

"Hey, Temari!" Shikamaru called out to the blond as she sat alone in the park. Why she was there, he didn't know. Why she was alone, at night, lying in the grass in an unknown park, he didn't know.

She turned to him and just stared. It almost made him blush.

Almost.

He came down and sat next to her. Until now, he hadn't really noticed how nice her hair actually was. Under the shaded lighting on the moon, it almost looked like it glowed. As she stared at him, he realized that he actually thought she was pretty. Oh crap.

"What?" She asked stoically.

He hated it when Temari was livid, but he had to admit, she did look kinda nice.

"I—I'm," He started. It was harder then he had thought it would be.

"Your what?"

"Sorry." He finished as a blush slowly started creeping its way over his cheekbones.

When he played the scenario over and over in his mind, he had seen things like her plain rejecting him, or just a normal 'okay' and everything would be back to where it was when she arrived in Konoha.

What he received was much more then he expected. It wasn't as if he didn't like it, it just wasn't what he had preconceived.

Temari deftly got up from her seat and, with out his knowledge or consent, wrapped her arms tightly around his now stiff body.

Every second that she held him another shade of pink would slowly ascend though his cheeks. Though it would have been quite awkward if, say, this had happened when they had first met, height and all. But he had grown considerably, and she hadn't really budged much in height. He was now at least a foot taller then her.

If he thought he was confused before, then his mind must not be as good as people thought it was. I mean, really! He had expected something like, 'you should be' or 'yeah right' but no! He now had her squeezing the life out of him!

Women were confusing. Even his mastermind brain couldn't predict what they were going to do next!

Back to the present problem... What should he do with his hands?

At the moment, they were dangling at his sides. Was he supposed to hug her back? Push her away? God! What was he supposed to do! At least he had relaxed his body so that it wasn't ridged like a board anymore.

Before he could even do a thing, Temari pulled back. He was relieved when he saw that she, too, was blushing "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru didn't know what to do... Still...

So he settled with. "It's okay."

That gave him a smile from her. Her teeth were so perfect! He didn't ever remember someone with such nice teeth. Though, he hadn't really ever paid attention to anyone's teeth before now... So...

"We still friends?" Temari asked, grin still planted perfectly upon her lit up face.

Friends? Had he ever considered them friends before?

"Sure." He answered, and, to his horror, he finished with, "Always."

At that, Temari burst into laughter and tears. What was it with her?!

Again, his blush grew. "Hey! Come on now!"

The sand Shinobi tried to suppress her fit, but it seemed as if she wasn't trying hard enough.

Whatever...

* * *

A/N What do you guys think? I am working on chapter three, which is supposed to be the last one. Maybe. hugs Plz Review! 


	3. Chapter 3, More than Friends?

Chapter Three. More than Friends?

Over the next few weeks, Shikamaru and Temari spent almost every moment together. It wasn't as if they 'liked' each other or anything, they just found each other very good company. It was the first time he had ever actually considered her a friend... Though he guessed that he had always been her friend after the Chunin exams.

It was then that they found themselves in a bar not far from where she was staying. How she had gotten them in, he didn't know. The two of them were seated in the far right corner, at a booth that seemed to be reserved for her. Strange. The smell of the building was terrible, and it was hard to even breath. Smoke flew though the room as if it was what made the air itself. Shikamaru silently vowed to himself as he coughed for about the millionth time that night, that he would never smoke in his life.

After a drink or two, Shikamaru gave up. Drinking wasn't really his 'thing' anyway. Though, that didn't stop Temari. What ever he said, she would just block it out and take another swig. By now her cheeks were stained with red, and she definitely wasn't someone he imagined he would like to be around when drunk.

"Um, Temari," He started uneasily, "I should really be getting back now—"

"Aw, come on! Stay for a while longer!" She pleaded with a slight grin on her face.

"No, really." Shikamaru stood from his side of the table. "I'll see you later, 'k?"

Temari jumped up abruptly, slamming the palms of her hands on the brown table top. "No! Sit back down!"

She was starting to make a scene, but most of the people around were staying out of it. Shikamaru lifted his arms in front of him. "Temari, I really have to go, I shouldn't even be here." He looked at her a bit more strictly. "You shouldn't even be here." He made up his mind. "Come on, we're both going home."

Temari looked appalled. "Why?" She asked, placing her hands upon her hips. "Why should we get going now?!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Now, Temari. We'll talk about it later—"

He was cut off by the blond as she flung herself onto his shocked form. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Please, Shika-kun! Don't make me leave! I don't want to go back to that deadening inn, it's so dull!"

A blush slowly started to rise on his own cheeks as he searched around him at the laughing faces. He even saw a man look at him as if he were pushing him on to do something. _God..._

"Listen, Temari..." He started, but couldn't finish. He saw something extremely terrifying. Something so dreadful, it wasn't even worth explaining.

Across from him he saw the back of someones head that looked highly familiar, seeing as he had only known him since he was born, and across from him was a man equally familiar, pointing at Temari and himself with a drunken wicked grin.

He had to get out. Now.

The blond man that had spotted him joked wildly with his two companions. The three of them had been friends for as long as he knew, or so his father always told him. And, speaking of his father...

"Shikamaru, is that you?"

He froze. It wasn't as if he could move anyway, Temari still holding him and all...

"Shikamaru!" His father shouted, suddenly out of his prior drunken state.

_Oh God... Not now..._

The shadow user deftly—awkwardly—grabbed Temari by the wrist and pulled her around. She gave a slight sound of surprise as he swung her around and pulled her towards the entrance as swiftly as he could.

Once out of the bar, he could still hear his father calling out to him from the entrance.

_Gotta keep going... _

"Where are we going?!" Temari demanded, pulling back when Shikamaru tried to trail away.

He didn't have time for this. "I'll tell you when we get there, okay."

"Fine."

Shikamaru led her farther and farther into the city, away from the bar, and his storming father. Why couldn't they had left sooner? What would his mother do to him once his father got home?

Shikamaru was abruptly pulled out of his revere as Temari spoke.

"I know this place... Weren't we here before?" She asked, still drunk. And, as it might add, a bit tipsy.

The shinobi stopped, searching his surroundings. Yes, they had indeed been here before. It was the same park...

Shikamaru felt a slight blush intrude his cheekbones. He hadn't even noticed where he was headed.

He hurriedly pulled his arm back to scratch the back of his head. "Um, yeah. Sorry 'bout the whole—"

Temari squeezed his hand a bit tighter, causing him to stop and stare at the attaching limbs. He had forgotten about that too...

"You know," The blond started, smirk slowly rising on her moonlit face, "you have the cutest look on your face right now, it almost makes me want to kiss it."

What?!

Shikamaru pulled back, suddenly fearful of the creature before him. Suddenly afraid of the woman in front of him... suddenly terrified by the woman that happened to be becoming more and more beautiful by the second...

Temari leaned forward, her body came closer and closer to his own, but all he could look at was her face. He suddenly was aware of her her eyes, her green eyes that seemed to sparkle on their own, without the help of sun or moon. He saw her hair, that seemed to mimic the likes of his own, in a slightly different way. Geeze, and she called him pineapple head... He saw her clothing, the same thing she had worn the day Naruto had come back from his training, and the same week her younger brother was killed. Her lips were like rosy jewels... God, had he ever thought of anyone like this before?!

In that moment, Temari stopped. She just... Stopped. Temari quickly let go of his hand and turned away from him, but not before he saw the slight blush on her face. And it wasn't from the drinking.

Shikamaru felt a slight air of disappointment. Why? He didn't know.

No, he did know. He was just to stubborn to admit to it.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry—" She started, but for the first time, it was he who cut her off.

He had made up his mind, and he wasn't going to let the moment go. Sure, it wasn't like him, and hell, he had never expected her to be more then a friendly acquaintance... But still, there was this feeling... And he knew that it was either now, of never. And now, he didn't think he could live with the later.

Shikamaru re-gripped her wrists with both hands and brought her close to his body.

"Shikamaru!" Temari gasped, extremely shocked by what he was doing. He could tell now that she knew exactly what was going on, and that she hadn't been drunk at all after they had left the bar.

He just smirked as he leaned down, closer and closer to her slightly parted lips.

Unexpectedly, Temari's lips came up to meet his own, reassuring him that, indeed, she wanted it. This was definitely a new sensation for him, this 'kissing' thing.

As his hands loosened, her own slowly slipped out and traveled on to the back of his neck, where they rested. He didn't even question as to where to move his own this time, they sort of just moved on their own. His hands slowly, but assuredly, found their way to her waist, where they stayed.

He couldn't tell how long they had stayed like that, but it must have been for a while, seeing as both of them were gasping for breath after they broke away from each other.

Again, both of their cheeks were stained red. It seemed as if he was doing a lot of blushing ever since she showed up.

Slowly, reluctantly, they let go of each other, each taking a slight step back.

Temari looked at him quizzically, making him even more nervous. "Listen, Temari... I'm—"

A smirk abruptly found its way onto her face as she quickly closed the gap they had just created. "Just shut up." She said as she pulled him back into a kiss.

Seeing as she pretty much threw herself on him, Shikamaru fell backwards onto the soft plush grass.

This, of course, didn't phase either of them as they continued on with their... business.

* * *

_One week later..._

"When are you coming back?" He asked, gently letting the female shinobi go from their light embrace.

She just grinned. "Depends, will I get to meet that wonderful lady from last time? She was quite a person, I'll tell you that."

Shikamaru sighed, scratching his head. "I should know, I live with her..."

Temari patted him forcefully on the back. "Aw, come on! I'll be back as soon as I can, Okay? Try not to cry too much while I'm gone." She tuned towards the entrance of the village.

The shinobi scoffed. "Like I'd cry for you." He replied stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Temari turned back to face him and copied his stance. "Yeah right! I'll bet you'll be shedding tears like a baby once I'm gone!" She smirked. "You couldn't live without me!"

"Oh really? And what about you cant I live without exactly?" Shikamaru inquired.

"This." She stated simply, grabbing him around the waist and claiming his lips for her own.

He hated it when she did that, mainly because she knew that, indeed, he felt as if he couldn't live without it... now.

When she let him go, he found himself blushing, again.

He definitely still wasn't comfortable with her doing that in public.

Before he could regain back his composure, she had already started for the gate. "I'll see you later, Lazy ass!" She called out to him as she passed though the gates of Konoha, and back to her own village.

It had traveled though his head countless times since that night in the park, how they were even going to keep something up from so far away. You know, living a whole three days away from each other and all. He had even thought about what would happen if, say, another war broke out. What would happen then? He had even conversed with Ino about it. She always seemed to have good advice for him in that area.

She had told him something that would stick in his mind forever...

She had told him, that sometimes... with love... it just doesn't matter.

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
